The primary use for the invention lies in surfacing driveways and parking lots with concrete; especially the smaller and isolated ones, which are done by utility contractors and sometimes employees of local government. In most cases they are done by hand. Concrete work is always hard work, especially when done by hand and when the weather is hot. During this situation, the sun dries the water out very quickly causing the concrete to set very fast, thereby causing the men to use their best skills at high accelerated speeds while working under very high pressure conditions, because they are working against time. Power screeds are available. A difficulty of the power screeds is the skidding of the screeds on forms which may cause the forms to settle in certain places. This settling of forms occurs because this vibrating unit shakes the whole screed, thereby, causing low places in the concrete.
There are paving machines, but the difficulty of these is that they are too large to do certain jobs, and they are very costly for doing small jobs. They are too difficult to move from place to place; for instance, in order to move one, a person would have to move it on a trailer. For these reasons, without having a long and continuous paving job, it is totally impractical to think in terms of using a paving machine.